clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TVLwriter
Customizing badges How do you custimise badges.18hiltc 23:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ARC Category Yes, but it also never said anything about Blitz, Havoc, or Hammer either. Rex is obviously an ARC, Thire is definitely an ARC, plus, ARC Training comes directly after regular training. They do list Thire. Plus, you cannot make someone an ARC Trooper unless you are an ARC Trooper (Rex and Cody). What I except is always true. Thire is listed as an ARC and from what I said before, they have to be. The reason why you don't see them on Google is that the old Clone Wars ARCs aren't known by names, so they are only known as ARC Troopers. Echo and Fives have many stages of armor, including ARC armor, so if you search you would see that, plus 501st Custom armor, since the episodes name. I'm not calling you dumb, but it's common sense that you have to be the rank to promote someone to that rank. Like a private can't promote someone. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_commander (for Thire) it says Courascant Guard, not Shock troopers; that means he was an ARC before Phase II AllAboutClones 19:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, TVLwriter, thank you for leaving a welcome message on my talk page. I really appreciate it. I'm new to Clone Wars wiki and I hope to have a fun time. :) Since you made your 501st you are now in The 501st Legion with me and AllAboutClonesEchofives1234 21:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Lok Dod There is a page called Lok Dod. It is really bad, even if Lok Dod was an actual alien. Please delete it. Would I be able to? I see lots of pages like this and want to delete them because they mess up the site. Ahh, Anaken21sec1 had miss named it. It's all good now, but can I still do that? Legoclones etc. There are about three new members who are making floods of new edits with terrible grammar and spelling. Legoclones is making duplicate pages and non-Clone Wars pages. Hey, I'm sorry about the duplicate pages. I go to the wanted pages and I make them, and then I realize that there is already a page with the same name. I realized that I shouldn'd be making non-Clone Wars pages and i won't anymore; I apologize. I also wanted to say thanks for the compliment you gave me. Plus, am I one of the new editors that is making a bunch of mistakes? just so you know, you may have less edits from the new users, because anaken1sec21, legoclones, and macewindudoggy have been mostly editing and creating pages for the sake of getting badges. i just made a couple edits here, but i am currently committed to a personal wiki made by myself and about something i created with my siblings. I don't wish this to be public yet since i am not done and don't want edits by other people who don't even know what they're talking about, but when i am i will advertise it more. sorry. the one about the less edits by the new users was from ObiKenobiUPC No, I wasn't talking about you. It is mostly Anaken21sec1. Since I was banned for a day or two for hardly anything, why hasn't he been? Saesee Tiin btw, you might want to consider going over Saesee Tiin. his page is written really badly. i made a couple edits, but it could still use a lot of improvement -ObiKenobiUPC Past tense editing Why do you want people to edit in past tense? Literature is always talked about in the present tense. It doesn't make sense anyway if they aren't dead. Gee, thanks, that was a great response! You can look at the recent pictures added to see the pages. It's all Anaken21sec1. The pictures prove it. Because school is starting for me, I won't be editing as much. Legoclones 13:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Badges I'm working on a wiki that I found and I'm wondering how to be able to achieve badges. I work on it and I enjoy getting badges and I was just wondering how. This is the address. Legoclones 01:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) The wiki I'm working on I went to Wiki Labs and I can't activate it, but admins can activate it. If you could do it, that would be great! Legoclones 23:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Pages Needed/Need Improvement Here are some pages that need to be made: Riyo Chuchi Onaconda Farr Tan Divo Mee Deechi Baron Papanoida Ion Papanoida Shoan Kilian Dao Mon Mothma Cham Syndulla Quinlan Vos Queen Neeyutnee Senator Philo Tee Watt Kaa Thi-Sen Chi Cho Cato Parasitti Jocasta Nu Todo 360 Rush Clovis Pages That Need Improvement Aurra Sing Queen of Naboo Senate Murders Geonosian Pirate Ki-Adi-Mundi General Grievous Asajj Ventress Count Dooku Orn Free Taa Padmé Amidala Wullf Yularen Saleucami Mustafar Dathomir Quell Iridonia Roo-Roo Page Zinn Toa Shahan Alama Robonino As you can see, there are many pages that need to be made, most of them being very important people. there are also some pages that need extreme maintenance. this is for all Clone Wars Wiki editors. ObiKenobiUPC please delete Bounty Hunters. we already have Bounty hunter, which has more information on the page. i apologize for the pages that Anakin21sec1 and Macewindudoggy have made. i happen to know them, and we're making them stop. the two users actually, anaken and mwdoggy are a little younger than you think, and are doing less edits now that they can't get badges. one decided to go to a different wiki, edit, delete a word, re-insert it, then publish multiple times to get badges. i told him he's wasting his time and to do something worthwile Clone Trooper On the clone trooper page, there are some red links on it that I don't have permission to edit and redirect them. It is in the Notable Clone Troopers section and it is obvious that there is a link to them. Legoclones 02:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Confederacy please delete the Confederate of Independent Systems, and the Confedaracy Independent Systems. ObiKenobiUPC 01:18, July 31, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC yo hey Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 00:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey My Wiki is doing well. I have an account on CWA its called Ancient Knight I am an active user Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 04:06, August 2, 2011 (UTC) What happen to my badges! It doesn't show my badges! I am not happy! You can tell!18hiltc 20:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Citing Sources My older brother, who is in High School says that it is illegal to create a page without citing the website address that you get the information. Most of the information that I and others get is from Wookieepedia. I was wondering if you could say on the homepage that most of the information on this website is from Wookieepedia. I hope that counts. Legoclones 00:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) are you going to put bages back? macewindudoggy I am macewindudoggy can you go to clonewars aventers wiki i have a masage for you there. Anaken21sec1 and Macewindudoggy As you might have figured out, my brothers are ObiKenobiUPC, Anaken21sec1, and Macewindudoggy. My dad said that, because of some personal reasons, Macewindudoggy and Anaken21sec1 aren't allowed to go on Clone Wars wiki. They can only go on two wikis, made by ObiKenobiUPC and me. They won't be going on this wiki, so I thought you might want to know this. I was also wondering if you could put the badges back on because they won't be on this wiki. If you don't believe me, tell me, and I will ask them to tell you that I am their brother and what I said is true. Also, could you block them for a year, because they might accidentally go on when they shouldn't. Thanks! Legoclones 14:33, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Legoclones 501st Torrent Co. Proof! Well, well, well... look what I found on Wookieepedia! Torrent Company was a battalion of clone troopers within the Grand Army of the Republic. Would this convince you enough now?! LOL HenryDuckFan 03:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Warning/Fanon Yeah, first of all, if you have nothing against me, then why did you give me a WARNING? Second, both The Clone Wars Wiki and Wookieepedia are both supposed to be about FACTS! Not FANON or OPINIONS! I also have nothing against you, and you're a nice guy, but you REALLY need to understand that Wiki's should be about FACTS! If you need me, I'll be on Clone Trooper Wiki, which has TRUE FACTS! HenryDuckFan 23:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin May I become an admin? I am going to ask Wikia if this Wiki can go into spotlight. I have to be an admin, or link a discussion with another admin. Thanks. -- Evanf | talk New skin Hi! I'm Paweł "Ausir" Dembowski from the Wikia Content Team. Would you mind me setting a new, more attractive skin for the wiki? I think it could use a new look now that season 4 is coming Ausir(talk) 22:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Edits Do I have enough edits now? I know you can't change me, but still. Evanf talk 501st Legion "Vader's Fist" Galactic Empire! Sigh...I'm sorry for arguing with you about this so many times, but do you even realize that the "elite division" you refer to with the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist", actually means that they were a BATTALION during the Clone Wars! Fans on YouTube agree about the 501st being a battalion during the Clone Wars, and I still have NO idea why you won't believe me or anyone! There's really no proof! IT'S OBVIOUS! How the heck would there be a legion in a legion?! Think about it! It's IMPOSSIBLE! By the way, my stepdad's in the US Army, and is ironically in the 501st Bravo Co.! The 501st were known as the 501st Torrent Co. during the Clone Wars, and are loosely based from my stepdad's battalion, as well as the 501st Legion being the ENTIRE Galactic Empire! So... saying 501st Legion would basically be saying that Darth Vader was a leader during the Clone Wars! 501st Legion=Nazi Military; 501st Torrent Co.=501st Bravo Co. IT'S OBVIOUS! LOL Please, just please, help avoid confusion! I know ALL about squads, battalions, and legions in military! I've learned about all of this in my Ultamite Star Wars Guide, and ROTC Class in school! Please, just please, delete the Torrent Co. article because it's the same thing as the "501st Legion" article! And while you're at it, why would you name the 501st Torrent Co. 501st Legion anyway? This is The Clone Wars Wiki! Not The Galactic Civil War Wiki! HenryDuckFan 05:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Advice/Admin Thanks for the advice, but you're the one who's in charge of this wiki, aren't you?! And I'm sorry for arguing with you over all of this, it's just; I can't STAND having inaccurate information! It really bothers me! LOL I'll leave you alone about that, and until Clone Wars Season 4 airs, and if they say ANYTHING about the 501st Torrent Co., I'll show you proof! But if you want, you can look at my Wiki pages about the 501st Torrent Co. and 501st Legion! http://starwarsrepublicclonetroopers.wikia.com/wiki/501st_Torrent_Co. have I made enough edits? If we are going to put this into spotlight, we need to act fast. I need to make a custom message for the Home. Evanf Hi, This Is Commando From a different wiki i was wondering if you would like to help me edit my clone wars wiki Link.http://thestarwarstheclonewars.wikia.com/wiki/The_star_wars_the_clone_wars_Wiki Please cosider it and i will get back to you Commando Jj 22:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC)'' Commando Jj'' Help Editing Hi This is Commando Jj Again Leaving a Better message I would Like it If you could help edit my wiki Here is my link Clone Wars Wiki I would appreciate it if you got back to me Commando Jj 22:52, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Commando Jj Bureaucrat Rights I highly reccomend you request Bureaucrat rights for this wiki, since the bureaucrats are inactive. You run the wiki, so you should have full rights. I believe you qualify, so please request adoption! ObiKenobiUPC 02:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC Though I see you did anyway. And yes, I am sure that all of the users here support you in your request, except maybe HenryDuckfan. ObiKenobiUPC 22:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC Evanf I know you can't make me an admin, but if you could, would I have enough edits? BTW I put our wiki on Spotlight. I did some cleanup. Thats Ok Thats ok i had my wiki deleted and the one i am helping with the guy is a annoying person May i help out on your wiki in any way??? Commando Jj 00:17, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Commando Jj Bureaucrat Rights Unit 519 has gone on this wiki again, so I suggest that you ask him for bureaucrat rights since he has edited lately. Legoclones 22:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 501st Torrent Co. Proof! Hey, I have proof that the 501st were a battalion during the Clone Wars! Check out this new Season 4 Sneak Peek video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oJ8OE8MgeLI&feature=feedlik Listen closely to what Anakin says during 6:22 to 6:25! HenryDuckFan 04:27, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: 501st Proof The 501st wre actually known as the 501st Torrent Co. during the Clone Wars, and eventually became the 501st Legion "Vader's Fist" during Order 66! That's the whole point that I've been trying to tell you for the past several months, and won't seem to understand! HenryDuckFan 06:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) You know we need to add categorys to all non-category pages right? After we finish that, either you or I send a message to Wendy (Merrystar) here, and she will add us to spotlight. I already gave her a picture to use. It's OK. It should'nt make it harder. That has happened to me before. Well, I hope MerryStar will say yes. It is coming out this Friday!! 501st Information I get the information from using common-sense! It's that obvious! And besides, wouldn't you know by now that the characters ALWAYS refer the 501st as being a battalion? It's HOPELESS trying to convince you, or someone else on here! I'm finished with this ridiculous nonsense! HenryDuckFan 20:37, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Have you seen the spotlight yet? I have not. I wonder who that contributor is It could be MerryStar. She may have forgot to login. Ok. Thanks. More Admins Hi. User:ObiKenobiUPC posted on my talk page to let me know the bureaucrat here had shown up to make a single edit and then disappeared again, so the wiki won't be technically eligible for adoption next week. I can't help you adopt the wiki but I propose the following solution instead. I will give admin rights to one other user to help you out. Please hold a public vote to choose the user; obviously your support as the active admin will also be necessary. It would be good to get as many people as possible to vote. Ideally set up a proper "Requests for Adminship" style page (if you don't already have one) where people put their names under "yes" or "no" to make it more organized and clear than a blog-style post with comments. Make sure to post a link to the vote with a note about why you are doing it on the bureaucrat's talk page, and let him know when the vote will close. If he doesn't object, after a week ping my talk page and I will promote whoever the wiki chooses. Ok? -- Wendy (talk) 03:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. The public vote is important to show that the whole wiki agrees. You can have people choose and vote for one or the other if you want to nominate both users; that's up to you. In terms of letting people know about it, you can go to , and click to sort on date of last edit (if you click it twice it will show most recent at the top). Then go ahead and leave a talk page message about the vote for anybody who has edited in the last month. There seem to be quite a few active users actually. -- Wendy (talk) 16:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi. I was perhaps unclear. When I said to give the bureaucrat a week to answer, I meant to have the vote open for a week for all users here including him. You appear to have had it open for less than a day. According to listusers you have a lot of other active (within the last month) contributors with substantial edit histories here who should have a chance to voice an opinion. -- Wendy (talk) 02:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I've given Evanf the rights; I never meant that it should be a user you weren't happy having as co-admin or that there needed to be additional admin candidates; the goal was to give all regular users and the bureaucrat a reasonable chance to comment on Evanf as admin if they wished. -- Wendy (talk) 04:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Ok. I'm sorry. I'd love to hold the position, but i don't get enough time to spend on this wiki, as you could tell, and i do it off and on. I can tell that Evanf is a great person for the position, and he does it consistently. I'm sorry, but i'm going to drop out of the election (you probably would've supported him anyway, since he does more work on it then i do). Thank You! ObiKenobiUPC 22:59, September 15, 2011 (UTC)ObiKenobiUPC SCUBA Troopers Hey this is a random contributer, I was thinking that on the SCUBA Troopers page that you added a image, on the left hand side of the image is Clone Commadner Monnk, I would put the picture on his page myself but it wants me to amke a account (as I do not have one) and whenever I try it says that it can't register me at the moment, so I was thinking if you would add the picture to Monnk's page and say which side of the picture he's on, that way Monnk finally has a picture, oh a maybe if you could do the same on starwars.wikia.com aswell. Thank You For Your Time..... Sure I will do that. Just to let you know ee may have a hard time getting images in the future due to the removal of the Star Wars websites' episode guides and galleries. TVLwriter 23:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry sorry about that i forgot to read the image policy. Recent Pictures Judging by your recently added photos, I take it you noticed the link I posted. :) Bane7670 19:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Indeed, but actually, I already posted some of this stuff on Wookieepedia before I did here. And they do not take YouTube as a valid source (if only it was on StarWars.com), so they are going to delete it. Oh well. At least this wiki isn't as paticular. Bane7670 22:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Wookieepedia is not as much of a fan friendly community and are very uptight. It is obviously not a fan made video, which is all that I require, but I guess that is simply their loss for not keeping up to date. TVLwriter 22:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, that is very true. But it's just because they want to be a good Star Wars Encyclopedia, like a referance book, and prevent as much Fanon as possible. Again, clearly not a fan-made video, but they have their guidelines. One more thing, I would like to request the page of Gree (Clone Trooper) be renamed just Gree, as has been done with many clone pages on here. Bane7670 02:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Can I be a AdminEchofives1234 13:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 hi, i'm used to editing on wookieepedia. I'm making a page on the planet of toydaria, but i am slightly unfamiliar with citing the appearances on this wiki. do i just write the links bellow the description? Orangegrub 03:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Orangegrub Petition Hi. Heard of Messge Walls? Yeah they are replacing talk pages. I you don't Like it, sign here. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Message_Wall_-_A_Simple_List_Of_Names if the link does not work, go to recent activity and it will be the 2nd to highest one it the last 3 Days thingy. someone created a page just to rage about the clone wars. i edited someone please delete this page. before it was something like the CLONE WARS DOES NOT EXIST. i just think it should be deletedJax22 03:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Mercy Mission Hey, TVLwriter, after seeing the new "Mercy Mission" Clone Wars Season 4 episode, I found it kind of odd seeing how impatient Commander Wolffe was! He also grew very annoyed of R2 and C-3PO! (Mainly 3PO, but thankfully R2 helped calm him down as usual! LOL) HenryDuckFan 03:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It would be good to get more admins, also i've been very busy and am still trying to be active as much as i can Guidelines for Format Hello there, I've been wondering, does this wiki have any format/guideline pages, like pages that show how pages should be set up? If not, I would like to request to the Admins (such as yourself) that some be made. Edits on this Wiki are growing worse and worse in terms of quality. Making such Special pages would be wise, and might make cleanup easier or be required less often. Bane7670 18:14, October 13, 2011 (UTC) : (Peltarius) I know, but we can't just let this slide. Something has to be done about him. He's lowering the quality of that wiki and igoring the requests of the users (something that goes against his responsibilities as an Admin), is there any way you could block him? Bane7670 17:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Darth Maul Hello, Darth Maul Lives! And he's coming to 'Star Wars: The Clone Wars' this spring Benjamin körbi tenisın Can I be a ADMINEchofives1234 13:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Copy and Pasting Hello. This is Legoclones and I was looking at some of the pages on this wiki, and decided to look at the famous clone troopers. While I was looking at Captain Rex's page, I looked it up on Wookieepedia and found that it was directly copied, word for word! I know that that isn't allowed, and I just wanted to point that out to you. I've also seen some other pages that have been directly copied and pasted, but I won't say who I think, or who has done that before, unless you need me to. I just thought that you might want to know that, because it is sort-of disrespectful to the users who made the pages, and I make a few pages on Wookieepedia, and that's how I found the first copy and paste here. Well, see ya! Legoclones (Communication Systems) 02:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Copy and Pasting The sections of Rex are Rookies, Jedi Alliance (video game), Duel of the Droids, Defenders of Peace, Trespass, Blue Shadow Virus, Republic Heroes (video game), Landing on Point Rain, Weapons Factory, The Deserter, Voyage of Temptation, The Zillo Beast, The Zillo Beast Strikes Back, ARC Troopers, Mortis, The Citadel, Counterattack, and Citadel Rescue. 18 sections! One page that was copied from Wookieepedia was OMS Devilfish Sub. I created it on Wookieepedia, and I found it on this wiki exactly the same. Do you know what you should do? You should tell everyone of the copy and pasting rule, so everyone should stop. Well, I'll be on the lookout for any other copied and pasted pages. Legoclones (Communication Systems) 14:50, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wolffe Very well. And may I ask what is wrong with my version of Wolffe that it has to be completely reverted? Bane7670 00:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC)